The Soul Virus
by BlackRoseAnime
Summary: The Vocaloids are struck with a virus that changes their whole being. Not like Bacterial Contamination. They are still normal but they look different and they can't remember who they were. Now they are stuck in Death City to work as Meisters and Weapons. Will the Vocaloids be reconnected to the program or will Vocaloid be no more? Rated T for bad language
1. Chapter 1

**_3rd story. Hope you all like it! This is Soul Eater X Vocaloid so it should be very interesting. So yeah. Crossover pairings are involved. No OCs are in this. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Soul Eater. I want to so badly though-_**

* * *

Miku looked up to Kaito with a small smile.

Master walked in and sighed slightly.

"What's wrong Master?" Miku asked.

"We have to cancel summer break." Master said before two blonde twins ran down.

"What!" Yelled the girl

"You can't do that!" Yelled the boy.

Master sighed and walked back into his office.

Iroha and Lily walked out. "We heard that Master canceled summer break." Iroha said.

Kaito nodded and looked down.

IA,Piko,Miki,Luka,Gumi,and Oliver walked down.

"What! That's not right!" Gumi stomped her foot.

Oliver nodded. "I-I agree with Gumi."

"Thanks Oliver!" Gumi looked at the English Vocaloid.

Luka rubbed her eyes,for a twenty one year old she really slept a lot.

"Maybe it's important." Said a low male voice as Kamui Gakupo walked down the stairs.

"Maybe." Miki mumbled.

Gumi shook her head and looked to Master's door as it opened.

Master looked at the group of Vocaloids. "You see. I have found of a virus in the Vocaloid software and it could be completely non-reversible if not treated so no one can go anywhere."

"What does the virus do?" Asked another male voice as Hiyama Kiyoteru walked down.

"It takes away your memories and sends you to another world. It even changes what you look like." Master sighed.

Yuki Kaai walked down and hugged Kiyoteru's leg. "Hiyama-sensei! I don't wanna go!"

Kiyoteru looked down and Yuki and smiled. "It'll be okay."

Master nodded. "As long as no one leaves the house then I should be able to reverse it."

The Vocaloids nodded and looked at each other.

"At least this isn't as bad as Bacterial Contamination or Nekanisha right Miku?" Gakupo looked at the young Hatsune.

Miku didn't look at Gakupo,remembering what happened through those two songs.

* * *

_"What kind of girl has teal hair?" The bullies teased Miku for the millionth time today._

_"What kind of girl is so tomboyish?" One sneered._

_Miku teared up and ran home,feeling a error in her system. _

_When she got home she went into her chamber and went to sleep._

_Her dream was that she was contaminated and that she couldn't change back._

* * *

Miku didn't dare think of the transformation to Calcium Miku.

"Miku!" Gakupo snapped his fingers in front of Miku.

"You shouldn't have mentioned it Gakupo." Kiyoteru mumbled.

Suddenly the Kagamines and Gumi fainted.

"GUMI!" Luka yelled,running up to her.

"Rin! Len!" Oliver yelled,running up to the two of them.

The light from their headphones faded.

"GUMI HAS DEACTIVATED!" Luka screamed

"THE KAGAMINES HAVE DEACTIVATED!" Oliver yelled,trying to bring them back with mouth to mouth,knowing it would not work.

Miku fainted as well.

Kaito ran up to her. "MIKU HAS DEACTIVATED" Kaito cried.

"YUKI HAS DEACTIVATED!" Kiyoteru yelled.

"GAKUPO HAS DEACTIVATED!" Lily yelled.

"PIKO HAS DEACTIVATED!" Miki yelled.

"IA HAS DEACTIVATED!" Iroha yelled.

Master's eyes were full of horror. His Vocaloids just...gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank NeaLureKamui for the review! Like she asked. Here is the next chapter. And like I said in the description, The Vocaloids that got sent to the Soul Eater world now look different and will get different names kay? **

**Disclaimer: I even tried to use Kano's eye ability. But I can't lie. I do not own Soul Eater or Vocaloid. **

* * *

[No one's P.O.V At the Vocaloid house]

Everyone was silent at the action that had just happened.

"We should try to get them back." Master looked down.

"Try? Try?" Kaito gritted his teeth. "MIKU'S GONE! WHO KNOWS WHERE AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS TRY? IF YOU REALLY CARE FOR YOUR VOCALOIDS THEN SEND A FEW OF US TO FIND THEM!" Kaito frowned at Master,soon holding him by his shirt.

"Kaito! Put Master down!" Luka yelled at the blue haired Vocaloid.

"But he!" Kaito tried to argue before sitting Master down and turning around,tears in his eyes. He glared at Master and ran up to his room.

"Poor Kaito." Luka mumbled as she looked at Master and followed him up the stairs.

Master sighed and walked back into his room.

IA looked down and frowned at Master, turning away.

[?'s P.O.V, with two of the Vocaloids.]

_"Ugh. Where am I? More importantly. Who Am I?" _I looked at myself. I had long black hair and I was wearing a long black coat with a tan shirt and a pair of black jeans. I looked over to my left and saw a male with short red hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi." He spoke. His voice was very deep.

"Hello." I spoke. I had a high voice.

He smiled. "I like your blue eyes."

I smiled. " I like your green eyes."

"Hey over there!" Said a voice as two people came up. One had spiky white hair and red eyes and the other had dark blonde hair in small pigtails and green eyes.

"Um. Hi there." Said the red haired man.

"Hello." Said the other girl.

"Who are you?" Asked the albino.

The two of us looked at each other and shrugged.

"You don't know?" The albino asked.

"Maybe they have amnesia!" Said the pigtailed girl.

"That's tough." Said the albino.

"Is there any name you can remember?" Pigtails asked.

"...Hiyori... [1]" I said.

"Gast... [2]" The red head said.

"Then those shall be your names! Hiyori and Gast! I'm Maka and this is Soul!" She motioned to the albino.

"Nice to meet you Soul!" I smiled. I liked my new name, Hiyori.

This was gonna be interesting.

* * *

**[1]- Hiyori is the name of a character in Konoha's State Of The World and Heat Haze Days. **

**[2]- Gast is Gakupo's character in The Story Of Evil.**

**Hahaha**

**Guess who Hiyori and Gast really are!**


End file.
